


Feeling the Butterflies

by fluffy_Socks19



Series: Feeling the Butterflies [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Bodyguard AU, Futuristic 1800's, Human AU, Multi, Princess AU, Secret Relationship, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 03:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_Socks19/pseuds/fluffy_Socks19
Summary: Sapphire couldn't believe her eyes, well, eye.A small cross. Positive.As she looked at the positive pregnancy test so many emotions flooded her body, sadness, uncertainty, anger, anxiousness, hatred, none of these emotions surprised her. What did was the feeling of pure happiness and love towards the baby bump that hadn't yet formed.She was suddenly horrified at what she realised would happen if anyone found out about her and her lovers baby.





	Feeling the Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story posted on this website so sorry if it’s bad. If there are any spelling or grammar mistakes please tell me, or if any parts were confusing and I will happily fix them!

She walked through the fresh snow, her dress making a path through it as she walked along. The snow was so new there wasn't a single mark, other than her own, as if the snow had fallen moments before. The sun shone on the snow, making it so bright it almost hurt to look at.   
As she walked a white butterfly flew over to her and circled her dress twice before landing on her outstretched finger. She brought the butterfly closer to her face, observing it before it fluttered away. She smiled to herself before turning around to follow her tracks back but realised that they had disappeared, as if the snow had fallen and covered up her tracks. Suddenly the very same butterfly that had flown to her earlier circled around her very quickly, then another came and did the same, and then another, and another, and then five more, and ten more, and more than she could count were circling around her just as quickly as the first, it was a blizzard of white butterflies in front of her. She was terrified, drowning in a sea of butterflies in the snow. The butterflies were everywhere, in her hair, her clothes, up her nose, in her mouth, engulfed in white butterflies she realised that she couldn't breathe, she tried to call out for help but the butterflies' flaps drowned out her sound.   
'I'm going to die,' she thought. 'I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to-'   
A dark brown hand reached through the swarm of butterflies and shook her shoulder.   
'Princess, wake up. Princess! Wake up! Wake up!'  
'Princess! Wake up!'   
Sapphire gasped awake and shot up into a sitting position. She gasped for air, gulping it down as if she had drowning. There was a dark hand on her shoulder, she looked into the face of the hand's owner. It was her guard, Rudy, his brothers, Richard and Ronald, were standing on either side of her bed. The identical triplets had the exact same worried look on their faces. She noticed her handmaid, Pearl, standing near the door, her hands were covering her mouth, she was clearly in shock.   
'What happened?' She asked Rudy.  
'You started screaming in your sleep and we thought you were hurt so we came in to see what was wrong,' Rudy's face flushed,' we kinda broke your door handle...' Rudy took his hand off of Sapphire's shoulder and looked down, his brothers copied him.  
She glanced at the door and saw the handle dangling from it's normal spot by a thin piece of metal.   
Pearl put her hands behind her back and cleared her throat, the triplets all looked over to her, making her face flush. Pearl looked at  Sapphire's face and then her nightgown and then back at her face, giving the princess the subtle hint that she had just woken up, meaning she was still in her thin, almost transparent, nightgown. Sapphire's  eyes widened before she smoothed out her face into a blank mask and said,' thank you for being worried for me, but I'm fine. You may go back to your rooms.'  
All three of them looked back at the princess. Ronald moved first, and Richard followed him, Rudy hesitated before getting off Sapphire's bed and following his brothers. Both Pearl and Sapphire watched as they walked back to their shared room.  
(Switches to Sapphire's POV)  
Pearl shut the door behind them and turned back to me.  
'Did you have that dream again?' She asked. Every year, a few days away from my birthday I have a dream, well nightmare, that I am in the snow, drowning in butterflies.  
'Yes. But it was different this time.' I said bluntly.  
My handmaiden looks confused,' what?'  
'This time a dark hand came and woke me up... it was quite strange...'   
I notice Pearl shiver,' well, now it's over so we don't have to talk about it, right?' I give her a small nod and she smiles,' good. Now I'm going to run you a bath and then get you ready, you're meeting with your Aunts for brunch today.' It's my turn to shiver.  
'Will Pink be there?' I ask, but Pearl already knows what I mean.  
'Pink Diamond will be there, so will Padparacha.' I smile and throw off my silk duvet as Pearl walks off to run my bath. I walk over to my desk and find another love letter from one of my suitors, Kevin, sorry, Duke Kevin. I roll my eyes at the perfume soaked envelope. Seriously! I think he drowned it in perfume. My nose wrinkles at the stench that is so strong I start to think my nose hairs have burned off.  
I hear Pearl call me and I drop the unopened love letter in my small bin before making my way to my ensuite bathroom.  
As soon as I walk into the bathroom I'm hit with a beautiful scent that smells like sweet lavender. I strip off my clothing and step into the warm bath, I sink in to the scented water. Pearl has already left through the secret staff halls that let staff move around the castle without being seen.    
I shampoo my hair and apply the hair disintegrating cream it my legs, it tingles a little bit as it comes in contact with the water but does not hurt.  
When the water starts to cool I get out, wrap a fluffy towel around my wet body and ring a bell that calls Pearl to my room.   
When she arrives I sit on a stool in the bathroom as she dries my hair.

So that's the end of the first chapter of my story. I hope you like it! The next chapter should come out soon!

**Author's Note:**

> I’m up for criticism! This is my first story I’ve posted on this website and I’d like to know what is bad and what I should change! Please tell me if there is any spelling or grammar mistakes (:


End file.
